I Can
by trackrules
Summary: When a new girl arrives at Seishun Gakuen, the Seigaku Regulars do their best to make her feel at home. But fate brings Fuji and the new girl together, or will fate tear them apart?


**Anything's Possible **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT.  **

**Summary: When a new girl arrives at Seishun Gakuen, the Seigaku Regulars do their best to make her feel at home. But fate brings Fuji and the new girl together, or will fate tear them apart? **

**-**

Seishun Gakuen Junior High School. I poked at the massive gates and sighed. Beside me, streams of Japanese students stared and then happily skipped their way into the huge school. Why was the school so big, anyway? It's not like they were schooling giants. I fingered the big sign with golden lettering, I didn't want to go in- not just yet.

"What's she doing? She's so weird." I heard someone say. I could speak Japanese well, but I knew better than to reply. "I am not weird!" I wanted to yell back, but I resisted the temptation to. What if I was sent to the principal or something? Then he'd be scolding me and I'd scold him back, and he wouldn't know what I was talking about. I sighed again and leaned against the pillar. Looking up to the sky, I couldn't understand why I was here. I knew were always moving here and there, and then Mom drops this bombshell on all four of us.

_Flashback_

"We're moving to Japan for good!" she cried out one day. All I could do was cry for 3 days straight. Singapore was a nice place, and now we had to move- yet again. My sister, Danielle spoke up. "Why for good?" My Mom picked up a spoon and put it into the sink. "Because, I think it's good for us! To finally move. I've had my fair share of bad experiences. And I think that Debbie has too." My head jerked up. Of course I have… experiences gone way past the term "bad". "Dad says we'll move in a month. Prepare yourselves." Mom smiled and left the kitchen with Danielle and I stuttering like fools.

_End flashback_

"Hello, nya! The bell's about to ring! Why are you still out here?" I was pulled out of my reverie and took a glance at the boy standing in front of me. He was taller than me by at least half a head, and had bouncy vibrant red hair. There was a bandage on his right cheek, and he looked really playful.

"Uh… I'm new… I wanted to stay out here for awhile."

"I see! Wow, a new student, I've never met one before! I'm Kikumaru Eiji!" he smiled a smile brighter than the sun, and suddenly I felt better. I stood up straight.

"I'm Debbie, Debbie Lampard." I smiled back, trying to rival his smile's brightness.

"Wow, you're pretty, nya!" I laughed, I liked this guy. "You're an American?"

"Australian, but my family's been hopping around the world. I'm here for good though, I was last in Singapore."

"Ochibi's going to play at the US Open!"

_Ochibi? _Was that a biscuit?

Suddenly, there was a shout coming from the school grounds. Eiji and I turned our heads and saw four figures standing there. One was waving his hand, as if motioning for Eiji to come over.

"Eiji-senpai, hayaku!" Then, Eiji suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into the school. Standing in front of the four strangers, I felt really uncomfortable and began to pull my already-very-short-skirt as low as possible. As far as I was concerned, I felt naked. And I wasn't the skirt wearing type anyway.

"Patience, nya, Ochibi!" I glared at the boy. He was shorter than me, a very grumpy look on his face. So THIS was Ochibi. I snickered.

"Debbie, this is Ochibi!"

"It's Ryoma! Echizen Ryoma!"

"A.K.A Ochibi!" another boy, with raven spiked hair commented. "He's going through puberty, PMS-ing all the time." He added with a cheeky grin.

"Saa… that's right, raging hormones everyday." Another one said. He had hair that reached the bottom of his nape, a brownish, honey color. He smiled at me, his eyes closed. I smiled back, wondering if he could see.

"Now, now, I think we all know that Echizen has not reached puberty yet."

"Oishi-senpai!"

"I meant, uhh, does not want to be this grumpy everyday. Of course you've reached puberty, Echizen. Of course." I laughed a little too loud. Echizen Ryoma looked at me. Speaking in English, he asked me.

"What are you laughing at?" I was surprised for a minute, then shot back at him.

"Well… have you really reached puberty?"

Echizen Ryoma blushed, then turned around and stormed into the school, muttering something about stupid aliens coming and destroying all mankind. Suddenly I felt really bad. Pointing at his retreating figure, I asked the remaining four, "daijoubu ka?" All four of them let out a laugh.

"He's fine, he just needs a little space every now and then. I'm Fuji." The brown-haired boy told me. Holding out his hand, he was still wearing that smile and still had his eyes closed. I took it and gave it a firm shake. "You're in second year?" I nodded.

"You're in my level then! Hi, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi." He slapped me on the back and my breakfast almost came out. Slapping him back, I said, "Hi, I'm Debbie Lampard! You're really strong!" Momoshiro laughed. "You too, and call me Momo!" I smiled. These people were friendly. We began to walk towards the school building. It was a good ten minutes left before the bell.

"So… who are you?" I asked the last boy. He had two locks of hair blocking his face, which I found really disturbing, but I didn't say anything.

"Ah, gomen, I forgot! I'm Oishi Syuichiroh. Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku," I replied. "So, you all… like… do the same things?" I asked. They seemed to be a pretty close bunch, I wondered if it was because they shared same interests.

"How could we forget, nya?" Eiji exclaimed. "We're all regulars of the Seigaku Tennis Club! And Oishi and I are the golden pair, the best doubles pair there ever was!"

_Tennis. _That sport seemed so average, so nothing. A ball bouncing back and forth? Not my kind of sport.

"Wow, that's great! Is Ochibi- I mean, Ryoma a regular too?" I asked.

"Only the best first year player we've ever seen." Oishi said confidently. "He's going to go far."

"Make it further than far, he's going to touch the sky." Momo said happily, a look of pride on his face.

"That's amazing! So you guys are all really good players then?" I asked, my emotion a blend of curiosity and amazement.

"Well, that's not really for us to judge. You could find out yourself, you know." Fuji smiled. I cocked my head to the side, not really understanding.

"Watch our practice today, 3pm at the tennis courts!" Momo added. I really wanted to see what these guys could do, but I couldn't, I was going to try out for the taekwondo club.

"Well, I've got plans, but maybe next time?" They nodded. A group of girls walked by and looked at our small entourage.

"Oh my goodness, there's Fuji! He is so hot!" one said.

"Eiji too! Oh it's Oishi! Who's that girl?"

I felt my face go red. "Why're they all over you guys?"

"Fangirls." Momo said, matter-of-factly.

"Why's she hanging out with them? She's so not fit." I heard one of them say. I was about to turn around and yell something back.

"Don't, not worth it." Oishi said, still not turning in their direction. "They're jealous."

I was confused. "Am I supposed to be honoured that I have your company?"

"Sort of, nya." Eiji said. "But she's different, don't you think?" The other three nodded.

"Different! In what way!" I asked, somewhat insulted.

"She doesn't go all gaga! It's great to have a girl who doesn't start a sentence with, I'm so happy I can even get to talk to you!" I laughed. Pulling the front door open, one of my nails got caught and broke. I stared at it, then started to bite it. I had this bad habit, and it wasn't about to stop. Then I suddenly realized that they were all looking at me. I raised an eyebrow, asking, 'what?"

"You're not going to scream?"

"about what?"

"Your broken nail?"

I raised my eyebrow again. "Ahhh?" I _screamed. _

"This is great! She's practically a guy!" Momo said.

"What! I am not!"

"You so are! You passed the don't-scream-when-nail-breaks test!" Oishi cried happily!

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go to the office… and you guys… celebrate…" I began to walk away, but turned back to see the four of them very excited. I cringed. I didn't know if that was normal. But it was a great first day of school so far.


End file.
